475
Dr. Lang shows Barnabas a body which he plans to transfer Barnabas' life force to in order to escape Angelique's curse. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to her life from a strange and haunting adventure in the past. And those terrible events she lived through are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of those around her. Now, a sudden marriage between strangers has brought a new threat to a man who has lived for two hundred years. For he recognizes the new bride from the past, and he knows she is a witch, who has returned to restore the curse he has escaped. Barnabas receives a letter from Cassandra expressing her desire to meet with him and says she will come to the Old House at 10. He recognizes the handwriting as that of Angelique. As he finishes it, Professor Stokes knocks on his door. At Barnabas' request, he has brought an ancient talisman that has the power to protect one against witchcraft. Act I Stokes won't sell Barnabas the talisman, but will lend it to him, in case he ever needs it back. Act II Later, as Barnabas examines the talisman, Cassandra arrives. Barnabas confronts her, accusing her of being Angelique. Cassandra tells him that she was born in New York and attended graduate school in California before moving to Maine. Barnabas does not believe her and says she will not win this time. Act III At Lang's, Barnabas presents the doctor with the talisman. Lang is amused and dismissive of Barnabas's worries about Cassandra. He tells Barnabas to leave the room because a patient who called ahead with an emergency arrives. It's Cassandra, who introduces herself as Miss Blair. She tells Lang she sprained her ankle, and as the doctor examines it, she stares into his eyes, and causes his heart to start racing. Lang's hands start to tremble as he feels a heart attack begin. But he manages to break away from her and grab the talisman, breaking the spell. He doesn't seem to remember much of what happened, and Cassandra, having failed to kill Lang, leaves. Act IV Barnabas tells Lang that the woman had to be Angelique, and he must believe him now. Lang doesn't want to believe him, but finds he must. Barnabas wants to know what is Lang's plan to release him from the curse. Lang says the experiment isn't yet ready to test. Lang explains if he fails, Barnabas will be but an empty shell, but if he succeeds, Barnabas will live, free from the curse, and Angelique will think him dead. Lang shows Barnabas the body he is building in his laboratory. Memorable quotes : Cassandra: (upon entering the Old House) I feel at home here. : Barnabas: I am not at all surprised. ---- : Dr. Lang: Barnabas, you have an anxiety complex that you really much deal with it is an enormous psychological problem for you. ---- : Professor Stokes: Never trust scholarly magazines, Mr. Collins: they know only too well how easily bored scholars are. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Duane Morris as Adam (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Adam. Whilst the head is concealed he is played by stand-in Duane Morris, from 485, when the head is revealed Robert Rodan will take over the role. * This is the first episode to take place in the present day not to feature a character mentioned in the series bible. Story * TIMELINE: Cassandra plans to visit the Old House at 10pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * The body in Dr. Lang's laboratory can be seen breathing. * At the beginning of the episode, a backstage voice can be heard giving Jonathan Frid the cue to start the scene. disagree. It sounds like Barnabas saying "thank you" to whomever had hand-delivered the letter * As Stokes turns his back to the camera to anticipate his wine from Barnabas, he curiously seems to be adjusting his dentures as his head and jaw wiggles and his lines seem garbled. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 475 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 475 - Witch DoctorCategory:Dark Shadows episodes